Separated yogurt production produces about two pounds of whey for every pound of yogurt produced. The whey by-product produced from yogurt is a relatively new by-product resulting from the recent popularity of separated yogurt quite often referred to as “Greek” yogurt. Traditional yogurt production via cup set or stirred-style vat set processes does not produce a yogurt whey by-product stream. Additionally, yogurt whey is unlike whey produced from cheese manufacturing. Yogurt whey contains less solids and is more acidic than whey produced from the production of cheese. In contrast, sweet whey is manufactured during the production of rennet types of hard cheese like cheddar or Swiss cheese and has a higher solids content and lower acidity. Acid whey is produced during the production of acid types of cheese such as cottage cheese, and contains a higher solids content than yogurt whey. Currently, yogurt whey is used as an agricultural liquid fertilizer. This liquid yogurt whey does not have suitable characteristics for use in processed foods and animal feed, like other whey by-products.